ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Visitant (Status Effect)
Category:Status Effectsde:Wallfahrer-Status Description Visitant is a neutral status effect that allows a character to stay in Abyssea until it wears off. Benefiting characters have their dimensional presence attuned and anchored to the Abyssean universe using the power of charged Traverser Stones. Visitant Status also bestows adventurers with a trans-dimensional aura, which has been found to have peculiar effects on the creatures of Abyssea. # Upon entering one of the three areas you will have 5 minutes of preparation time before you must gain Visitant Status from the Conflux Surveyor in the area. If you fail to gain Visitant Status before the time is up, you will be ejected from the area. # Attempting to leave the primary encampment without obtaining Visitant Status will cause you to be warped back into the encampment after approximately 10 seconds. The Searing Ward (two large glowing barriers) mark the dividing line between the encampment and the rest of the area, crossing this line will start the countdown if you do not possess Visitant Status. # When requesting Visitant Status, you are informed of how much Visitant time you have left over from your previous visit to Abyssea (if any), and are given the option to expend Traverser Stones for additional time. #:*Each stone used will initially grant 30 minutes of time within the area, with a maximum of 120 minutes. The amount of time each stone is worth can be lengthened by obtaining Abyssites of Sojourn. #:**Traverser Stones cannot be used to extend Visitant status past 120 minutes from the time the status was granted. If you got Visitant Status with 110 minutes left, the next stone will give you 10 minutes, regardless if used at the start or end of that 110 minutes. The same applies if you started with 80 minutes, obtained 3 10-minute time extensions, and then try to exchange a stone. # Once you gain Visitant Status, you are free to roam Abyssea for the remaining time allowed. Any temporary items you had upon exiting Abyssea previously will be returned to you, and any NPCs that would not interact with you previously, such as the Cruor Prospector and Atma Infusionist, will now offer you their services. #:*You will be given warnings at certain intervals, notifying you how much time you have left within the area. #:*Enemies defeated by a player with a sufficiently-built Azure light may cause blue Sturdy Pyxides to drop that contain "a strangely familiar stone fragment". Opening such a chest will bestow a 10-minute Visitant time extension for all players in that person's party at the time the enemy was defeated. There is no known limit to how much time can be accumulated from these chests, and it can exceed the starting 120-minute limitation mentioned above. #:*Logging out or disconnecting from the game while under the effect of Visitant Status will not halt your timer, nor can it be stopped by entering a cutscene or interacting with NPCs like with most other status effects. Be aware that your time will continue to count down while in Abyssea until you leave the area or are ejected upon your time running out. #:**If you logout for over an hour and come back, you will be in Abyssea and then kicked out. It is advised when logging out to exit normally so when you return you can come right back in to Abyssea. # If Visitant Status expires, you will be automatically returned to the Cavernous Maw which took you in. If you exit Abyssea with 5 minutes or less of remaining Visitant time, a 1-hour restriction will also be placed on your character, during which time you will be unable to enter any Abyssea area. How to remove the effect *Leaving Abyssea removes the effect and preserves any remaining Visitant time (if any) for your next visit. *Accepting Tractor will remove this effect. (Note that instead of taking you to where Tractor was cast upon you, you will instead end up back at the entry encampment of whatever Abyssea area you were in, with your Visitant status, Abyssea Lights, and mob (EXP or Gil) chain all removed as if you had just entered the area again.) How the effect is gained *Speaking to a Conflux Surveyor and requesting Visitant status.